1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool with a moveable member on a frame and, more particularly, to a system for automatically adjusting the moveable member relative to a ram which moves the moveable member relative to the frame.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,252 discloses a tool for compressing electrical connectors. A die member is attached to an end of a ram by pins in an annular groove and a spring. Hydraulic tools for compressing electrical connectors or cutting electrical conductors are also known.
In a hydraulic tool for compressing or crimping an electrical connector onto a conductor, such as the conventional tool 10 shown in FIG. 1, it is desirable to keep the piston ram 12 axially aligned to the center axis of the hydraulic cylinder 14. As seen with reference to FIG. 2, during compression of a work piece 16, the C shaped head 18 of the tool's working head frame 20 can deflect or bend. If the piston ram 12 tips with the die holder 22, the piston ram will scuff and scrape the cylinder 14.
There is a desire to keep the piston ram axially aligned to the hydraulic cylinder axis to prevent the ram from tipping during compression or crimping of a connector.